


【头文字D/凉拓】世上唯一的花

by 歇山放鹤 (Stellaw1108)



Category: Initial D, MF Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellaw1108/pseuds/%E6%AD%87%E5%B1%B1%E6%94%BE%E9%B9%A4
Summary: 一场玫瑰花战书引发的long long story





	【头文字D/凉拓】世上唯一的花

**Author's Note:**

> 9.15 凉拓初见贺文

世上唯一的花

**在腐国同居生活的老夫老妻设定  
**夏向：我是谁，我在哪儿，我好难啊。宝贝对不起 又让你的瓦数堪比奥迪大灯

[1]  
前门的鸽子洞门板翻转，今日份的邮件与杂志到了。栗发的男人穿着棉拖鞋下楼来将一摞的信件与杂志捡起放到餐桌上，给自己泡了一碗牛奶玉米片，扭开收音机的开关，一边打开手边的园艺杂志翻看起来。

凉介刚下楼的时候就看见穿着白色高领毛衣的拓海安静地坐在桌边吃玉米片，他的脖子被绒绒的毛线包裹，淡栗色的头发柔软而有光泽，咀嚼间发出些许咔哧咔哧的声响。  
自己的衣服穿在他身上果然还是偏大了一些，他舀了两口玉米片或许是觉得袖子有点长，害怕浸到碗里，又工工整整地多卷了一圈。  
线袜在地毯上像猫的肉垫一样无声，使得他可以丝毫不被察觉，凉介悄悄地绕到人身后，在人发顶落下轻柔的一吻。  
他听见勺子哐当落到碗边的声音，随后毛茸茸的脑袋有些惊诧地转过来。  
“早安，拓海。”  
“早、早安。”拓海看着凉介在身边的高脚凳上坐下，眼神飘忽回装着半碗玉米片的碗，有些不自然地将手中的杂志又翻了一页。  
凉介瞥了一眼拓海手边的书页，“是新到的园艺杂志？”  
“嗯，我想再买两棵这种‘龙沙’种到那个墙边，搭个架子，它可以爬上去。”拓海顺势指了指花园的墙角。  
“又是玫瑰吗？感觉花园里已经全都是蔷薇科的花了。”凉介看了看拓海手中的园艺杂志的内页，指了指龙沙旁边的图片，“其实爬藤类的话，铁线莲也不错。”  
拓海顿了顿手上的动作，若有所思般没有答话。  
“不看吗？今天的The Guardian……”拓海将报纸从一边翻出来。轻轻指了指报纸的头版：

9月15日，头条：欧盟拟在外建难民营 难民或将失庇护权

凉介粗略地扫了一眼版面，将报纸拿过塞进公文包内，起身拿过玄关衣架上的外套，“我一会儿再看，医院里有些事，我先走了。”  
“嗯，路上小心。”  
门被碰上了，拓海听见自己轻叹了一声。他起身将碗放进水槽里，心不在焉地冲洗了两下。

厨房的位置抬头就能看见门口的花园，日光和煦，各色骄矜的花朵随风摆动。

在刚到这个岛国的时候，对于园艺、红茶、戏剧这些东西拓海是一窍不通的，从小在秋名山的豆腐铺子里长大的他是个过于单纯的人，以至于很少会给自己创造什么仪式感。但在英国安顿成为讲师以后，为了拥有和学生更多的话题、融入本地的生活就变得尤为重要起来。戏剧和马术他至今仍然不得要领，但是园艺，却成为了他逐渐痴迷的事物之一。  
世界上没有比英国人更热爱园艺的民族，世界上也没有比英国更热爱玫瑰的国度。在这个国度，花园里可以有成百上千种玫瑰花的选择。不同颜色、花型、姿态……岛国的气候又十分适宜玫瑰生长，季节变换，花朵总是在人不经意间就荼蘼压枝。  
拓海盯着满园的玫瑰花，它们不似天竺葵娇小可爱，也不似鸢尾忧郁不展，有人说他们有名到俗气，但他实在想不出有什么更完美的花了。  
也不知道自己是什么时候开始喜欢上种玫瑰花的，尽管她们的确颇具个性，尖锐的花刺也曾刺伤他的手，但自己却也心甘情愿地照料着这些骄傲又美丽的花朵，眼看着原本空荡荡的花园逐渐被各种品种的玫瑰花缀满。

凉介似乎也非常喜欢这些花朵，他曾夸赞拓海如今不光是个车手，还是个优秀的园丁。  
后者说只是觉得既然要做一件事，那一定就要做好罢了。开车、教学、种花，都是一样的道理。  
“植物是很敏感的，所以他们只会回馈最温柔用心的人。”凉介曾经这么说过。  
花园的内容逐渐丰富起来之后，凉介也越来越喜欢拉着拓海去花园里休憩，饮茶或是聊天，偶尔逗弄一下从隔壁领居家偷溜进来的一只名叫Senna的英短，一呆就是一个下午。

如此想来，这样的日子竟然也已经好几年了。但今天早上凉介那句‘其实铁线莲也不错’不知为何却搅乱了他的心绪。  
他一直都只种玫瑰，凉介也一直是默许的姿态，从来没有在园艺上表达过什么主张，而今早他突兀冒出的那一句……  
兴许是厌倦了？也是吧，再美的花看得太多了也难免会疲劳。  
可能日子也是这样的。就像血橙树与布宜诺斯艾利斯，每月十五能窥见其上河流与沟渠的满月，只在第一次开窗时会让人感到如梦似幻，往后与再往后，它们都是失了味道的桃子，咬在嘴里徒留干瘪的记忆。  
但为什么偏偏是今天……  
一只黑鸦落到他脚边，旁若无人地啄了啄草地，小脑袋歪着像是在注视着自己。

当拓海把草坪用割草机修整平整，花枝裁剪完毕时已经快到下午，他刚将割草机和园艺工具归置完毕，就听见门口传来“咚咚”的敲门声。  
拓海刚打开门的时候着实被吓了一跳。  
“藤原老师，下午好！”  
面前的褐发少年头上搭着白色卫衣的兜帽，运动挎包背在身后手上提着白皙的面颊还带着红晕，咖啡色的眼瞳氲着一层水汽，气喘吁吁的样子像是从很远的地方刚刚跑过来。卫衣的肘部和裤脚甚至还粘上了几粒搭短途便车的苍耳。  
“片桐君？”学生的突然到来的确在他意料之外，拓海愣了一下，然后露出一贯的温和笑容，“虽然不知道你是有什么急事，不过先请进吧。”

[2]  
“其实……也不是什么急事，前两天我回剑桥的家里看望祖母了。今早去买了Fitzbillies的Chelsea Bun，所以想到可以带给您也尝尝。”少年一边说着一边兴致勃勃地打开手边的纸盒子，淋满糖浆的肉桂卷，浓郁甜美的肉桂香气顿时充溢鼻间，“我们那个小镇子的确没什么有名的食物，但是他家的肉桂卷一直都是最棒的。每天都限量，卖完就不再做了。要趁着新鲜的时候吃才行。”  
“真是谢谢了片桐君，稍等，我去泡两杯红茶，你不介意的话我们可以去花园里。”拓海说着从橱柜里拿出红茶包，“请你帮我把点心和茶具都先拿到外面去吧。”  
拓海端着茶壶走到花园中时，片桐夏向正坐在铁艺椅子上，双手乖巧地搭在膝盖上，明亮的杏眼直直地盯着面前碟子里的肉桂卷。  
就像只听话的未成年的伯恩山地犬。拓海想。  
“片桐君干脆也一起吃吧。”   
夏向捧起茶杯，环顾四周仔细打量着发出感叹：“这花园里的玫瑰花开得真好，感觉比学校里的专业园艺师打理得那更繁盛，就像在欢笑一样……我原本以为藤原老师的花园会是那种带着禅意的日式庭院，就像电影《Kill Bill》里面的那种。”  
“在什么地方种什么花吧，英国的气候的确很适合蔷薇科的花朵生长，”拓海将一块月桂卷送进口中，立马又送了一口茶入喉中缓解糖浆的甜腻，喝得太急甚至差点呛到，“就像你虽然也有日本血统，但对甜味的耐受度，完全就是‘英国级’的。”

片桐夏向不好意思地挠了挠脑袋，双手捧着杯子又喝了一口红茶，其实他刚进门的时候就注意到了……门口的鞋架上还有好几双尺寸迥异的男士皮鞋，看起来应该是这个‘家中’另一位成员的。

他的藤原老师鲜少聊起赛车以外自己的生活。本以为藤原老师可能已经结婚了，所以会和妻子一起住，但现在看起来，似乎也并不是这样…… 最崇拜的藤原老师，秋名的传说，天妒的拉力车手，究竟会和怎样的人一起生活呢……好奇与嗜糖是少年戒不掉的病症，不时抓挠他的脚底板，瘙痒难耐。

“藤原老师……这么大的房子是自己一个人住吗？”  
似乎没想到从来只关心赛车技术的少年突然问起关于自己生活的事，拓海呆愣了一下，他思索须臾，将手中的红茶杯放下。  
“不，我是和……”拓海斟酌了一下用词，“和家人一起住。”  
还未等夏向问是什么样关系的家人，V8引擎那标志性的低转声传入耳膜，停止，随后是车门关闭的声音。

“拓海，我回来了。”凉介打开连通花园和车库的小木门就看见师徒二人坐在庭中愉快地交谈，桌上像模像样地摆着茶具和点心，拓海说话的时候，少年总是用一种大胆又热忱的眼神注视着。而拓海在发现凉介的目光后马上站起身来，一边不在状况的夏向带着迷糊不解的眼神也跟着站起来。

这个又高大又帅气的男士是谁？看他自然就进门的样子肯定不是客人……难道他就是一直和藤原老师住在一起的所谓“家人”？  
是兄弟吗？好像也……

“这位是？”凉介一边走来一边考究地整理了一下自己的袖口。  
“这位是Rivington夏向君，是我RDRS的学生，他的父亲也是日本人。今天带了些剑桥的甜点来给我。”作为老师，拓海很快就感受到夏向传递来的紧张窘迫的信号，他向爱徒投去一个安抚的眼神，自然地向来人介绍起来。  
在听到少年名字的时候，凉介轻轻挑了下眉。  
这个名字拓海曾经提起过不止一次，在第一次拜访RDRS的时候自己也曾看过他在学校赛道上练习，那时候拓海一脸期待地指给自己，说这是他最引以为傲的‘原石’，果敢的驾驶风格和极高的天赋也给自己留下了深刻的印象。

“你好，Rivington君。我是高桥凉介。”  
“很高兴认识你，Mr. Takahashi。”  
好有气度的男人……虽然也是日本人，但和藤原老师给人的感觉完全不一样。彬彬有礼非常绅士，说话不紧不慢，但眼神深冷。如果藤原老师是口感温润的豆奶的话，这位男士感觉就是浓厚的丹麦威士忌，让人向往但是却不敢多碰。  
夏向心里打了个颤。  
而且不知道为什么，看着藤原老师和高桥先生站在一起时彼此间的眼神，有一种微妙的契合感。  
让人觉得自己不敢说话，而且多余……

“既然Mr. Takahashi也回来了，我就先回去啦，点心两位可以慢慢享用。”  
“欸，不再多坐一会儿吗？”  
“不啦，我一会儿还约了同学一起看电影……而且明明是给藤原老师带的点心，结果却自己吃了好多，真是太不好意思了……谢谢两位，我今天就不多留了。” 夏向攥紧手中的书包带，低头看了下自己的脚尖，尽管藤原老师身上有很多他未曾知道的谜，但看高桥先生的样子，似乎也是有事要找藤原老师说的样子。种种迹象表明，此地不宜久留。

“谢谢你的点心，Rivington君，改日有机会我们可以好好聊聊。”

“月桂卷？”  
“是，听说是剑桥的名店招牌。Rivington君似乎对于甜品总是很热衷。你要不要也来一点？”拓海切下一块，凉介似乎并没有自己动刀叉的意思，他坐到拓海身边，拓海会意地直接将点心喂进他口中。  
“……好甜。”听到凉介冷不丁的评价，拓海忍不住扑哧笑了出来。  
“不知道为什么，我总觉得Rivington君好像……有点怕你。他今天很紧张的样子。”  
“为什么这么说？”凉介转过头，看着身边若有所思的伴侣，不禁觉得有些好笑。  
“感觉他特别紧张，都不敢怎么看你。”  
凉介放下手中的红茶杯，将后背舒展地靠在椅背上。  
“他的确是个好孩子，各种方面上的。但作为他的老师，除了赛车或许你也该教教他别的，比如未来他有了中意的人，就不能只是送吃的了。”  
“……凉介？”  
他这话是什么意思？为什么突然说起这个？  
“虽然没有新意，但我觉得，玫瑰花是个不错的选择。”凉介说着，他看着伴侣露出诧色的眼眸，唇角荡漾开了然的笑容。  
“By the way，门口有一封你的信，我帮你拿过来了。”  
拓海接过那封纯白的信件，突然觉得这个瞬间似曾相识。

9月15日，美酒已备下，满月夜的玫瑰庭院中见。  
——高桥凉介

[3]  
刚修剪过的柔软草地被铺上了红白方格的野餐布。  
硕大的月亮悬于头顶，勾勒过玫瑰花边缘，蘸上揉碎了的贝母的银白。  
拓海握着手里盛着清酒的短杯，隐隐觉得自己有些醉了。  
“抱歉，早上没有回应你的暗示。希望没有让你不安。”  
“没关系……”他歪着头靠在身边男人的肩膀，听着头顶男人温柔沉静得话语，皎洁渗进庭中的风，月光汇聚到那人脸颊上的凹陷，然后从下颌缓缓滴落。  
血橙树与布宜诺斯艾利斯，每月十五能窥见其上河流与沟渠的满月，会在每一次开窗时会让人感到如梦似幻，往后与再往后，它们既是人重病时咬下的第一口桃子，也是永恒。

[4]  
精挑细选，满目琳琅是属于没有归宿的人的无奈。  
活着就是在愈渐广阔的明暗世界里找到一束光，让它打在‘唯一’之上。  
对于藤原拓海来说，世上只有AE86和其它车。  
对于高桥凉介来说，世上只有藤原拓海和其他车手。

而对于他们两人来说，自十五年前那封信缔下九月半山顶之约，世上就只剩下玫瑰这一种花了。

FIN.


End file.
